You May Now Kiss the Bride
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: FEMSLASH. BubblesButtercup. Oneshot. As kids, Bubbles and Buttercup would play dress up and pretend to be a loving couple.  Now older, the two rediscover a childhood bond.


**You May Now Kiss the Bride**

_--_

_A/N: Again. Lesbian incest. That's right. Two sisters doing STUFF. Do not read if you do not likey._

_--_

When I was just a young kid, I used to dress up and play make-believe. I acted as if I was only doing it out of force by my sister Bubbles who often liked to play house, tea party, and all those common little girl fantasy games; but I actually enjoyed myself. Bubbles always mad me be the dad, or the uncle, or brother. I know I'm pretty masculine and I knew it even back when I was five. I was a tomboy, and I liked trading in my Powerpuff Girl uniform green dress and white tights for my baggiest pair of pants and a tie I would borrow from the professor's closet. Bubbles would gel my hair back so that it looked even shorter than it was already cut. I could fall into character easily, but I was always sure to put up a fake "I'd rather be playing basketball with my friends than play pretend with girly little baby Bubbles."

There's one game of dress up that I will never forget. Bubbles had come in our room with a crown of flowers on her head. She wore a bright, wide smile like she always does, and did a little spin. "Do you like it? I just made it! It took forever!" she flew over to where I lay on the floor, on my stomach reading comic books beside Blossom who studied her Chinese.

Blossom looked up from her text and nodded, "Yeah, that's pretty, Bubbles!" she smiled before returning her eyes to her studies.

"But-ter-cup?!" she sang and giggled.

I rolled my eyes, already knowing what she was going to ask. "What? I'm kinda busy here, Bubbles." I forced myself to sound annoyed.

"I know! I know!" she knelt down beside me. "But can't you take an teensy weensy little break and come outside and play with me?! Pleeeeaase?!" She tugged on my arm, and I pretended to ignore her, but I was really just counting backwards in my head from thirty. I always waited at least thirty seconds before responding to her begging.

"Pretty pretty pretty pleeease?!" she tugged harder. "Pleeeease, Buttercup?! Pleeeeeease!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down would ya?"

Bubbles clapped her hands and let out a happy squeal. It made me smile. I just couldn't help it. She then instantly grabbed my arm and led me outside in a quick flash of light. We always played pretend in our backyard beside a tree. Sometimes the tree was our house, and sometimes it was the evil lair of a wicked witch who would often kidnap a princess Bubbles who I would then have to save. It all depended on the game. But that day, the tree was a person. A priest, according to Bubbles. The two of us were getting married.

Bubbles quickly handed me a tie and top hat she found in the professor's room. She slipped on a white dress over what she already wore and fixed her crown of daisies on her head. "Ready?!" she giggled.

I awkwardly placed the hat on my head, tucking my hair underneath, and adjusted my tie. "Uhh, I guess so."

"'Kay! You just stand right here!" she moved me over a few inches so that I stood a little left of the tree. She then skipped happily away about ten feet, just in front of a crowd of stuffed animals she had sitting on the ground.

She took a small bouquet of flowers in her hands and then took one step forward. "Here comes the briiide!" she sang. Another step. "All dressed in whiiite!"

My sister made her way over to my side, and finished her song. She faced me and then cleared her throat, and with a low voice, she acted out the tree's lines for the day. "Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to witness the union of Bubbles and ummm Mr. George Clooney!"

"Whose George Clooney?!" I interrupted.

"I dunno! He's famous! Just shush!" she whined. She cleared her throat again. "Georgie? Do you take this beautiful beautiful pretty pretty woman to be you lawfy wedded wife?!"

"Uh. Yes?"

"Nooo! Say 'I do.'"

"Oh. I do."

Bubbles giggled and clapped her hands. "Okay! And Bubbles, do you take this man to be your lawfy wedded husband?! Yes! I do!" She giggled a little more and bounced up and down. "'Kay! Hooray for you! You may now kiss the bride!"

Bubbles leaned forward and before I knew it her lips were on mine. I stayed completely still, too afraid to do something wrong. She pulled away and I noticed a grumpy look on her face.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. "What'd I do now?"

"You did it wrong!"

I blinked at her and said nothing. I had no idea about how married people were supposed to kiss. How was I supposed to know that?

"You have to press harder not just stand there! And make your lips do this!" She illustrated by puckering her lips. "Mwa! See? Like that!"

"Okay…"

"'Kay! Let's try again!" She grabbed my hands and swung them playfully. "You may now kiss the bride!" she said again.

I leaned forward and she did the same. Our lips touched and we held them there for a short time. I made sure I pressed a little, just like she told me. I could taste the strawberry ice cream we had had as a snack just a little earlier. Our lips parted. Bubbles smiled at me and then took me by the hand and led the two of us down the aisle past all the stuffed animals, singing cheerfully once more.

* * *

We were now sixteen. Bubbles and I hadn't played dress up for a little over ten years. We were into just being couch potatoes and watching as much television as humanly possible. It sounded pretty lazy, but hey, we had to rush off and save the world sometimes up to eleven or twelve times a day. And then of course there was high school which was a pain in the ass most of the time. I just liked to rest as much as possible and try to forget about all my responsibilities and watch entertaining scenarios play out effortlessly before my eyes. Bubbles felt the exact same way. 

One night, the two of us were home alone. We lay on the couch together, watching some reality TV show about some spoiled rich teenagers. Both of us were amazed that every girl on there was making out with some guy at least every five minutes or so. They were our age. I didn't understand how they could get so much attention and get practical strangers to kiss them like that. I was a world famous Powerpuff Girl, sixteen, and still had not been kissed.

Bubbles let out an annoyed sigh. "Change the channel!" she hid her face in a throw pillow. "I don't want to see that girl Chelsea make out with _another_ guy!"

I changed the channel to a game show. Bubbles sighed again. "How can guys be fooled by such a… a…"

"Whore?"

"Yeah! Exactly! Ugh!" Bubbles sounded disgusted. I was too.

I could tell she shared the same thoughts as mine. Still hadn't been kissed. What was wrong with us? I guess I never went out looking for a guy though. I didn't really want to. But then I did want to be kissed. I really, _really_ wanted to be kissed. But boys? They were stupid. But I guess I would have to get over that if I really wanted to be kissed. Didn't I?

"I bet I'm bad at it," I heard Bubbles mutter.

"Huh?"

"Kissing," she frowned. "I bet I'd be bad at it."

"Yeah, well, me too." I frowned as well.

Bubbles giggled a little.

"_What?_" I asked, a little annoyed that she was laughing when I was completely serious.

"Nothing. I just remember when we were little. You weren't so bad at kissing!" she giggled some more.

I realized what memory she was referring too. I blushed a little. "Well… I remember you having to correct me."

"I was just a kid! I didn't know what I was doing! I thought I did though!" she laughed.

I smiled and she smiled back. Her smile then faded slightly and her face turned red.

"What is it?" I said a little concerned.

She looked down at her folded hands shyly. "Well," she began quietly. "I was just thinking maybe… maybe… we could practice or something."

"Practice what? Kissing?"

She nodded. I thought about it a little. It couldn't hurt to practice. Maybe if I did, I would be a better kisser and be less turned off by guys. "Okay," I finally said. "Yeah. Let's try it."

Bubbles scooted closer and I awkwardly did the same. Slowly, our lips found one another. At first we kept them still. I gathered courage and pressed them harder against hers. She did the same, and soon it was a tug of war of lips, as we tried to balance the weight of our kisses.

Our lips suddenly found a spot, where they both pressed against one another with equal force. It stirred up a funny feeling, and I heard Bubbles let out a soft squeak.

I opened my mouth slightly and pressed a little harder. Another squeak from Bubbles. She then pressed harder and then I felt her tongue gently swishing around in my mouth. Another funny feeling, and this time it caused me to moan a little. At first I doubted that noise came from me, but then another swish, another funny feeling, and I heard the moan again escape from me. I pushed harder, and heard Bubbles breathe harder. I found my hands in her hair, and I petted her head softly. She began to do the same.

I started to wiggle my own tongue around and felt it press against Bubble's. Bubbles fell forward and I was lying on my back suddenly. Bubbles lay on top of me. We stayed like that for a while.

I then began to move my hands down Bubbles' back and found them on her bottom. I squeezed. She moaned. Suddenly her knee was between my legs and she began to rock a little. Another, stronger funny feeling and a louder moan. I wondered if we should stop, but I really didn't want to. This funny feeling felt good.

Her rocking became stronger and I soon felt my own hips begin to thrust. We were locked like that. The strange feeling inside me grew stronger and stronger. I kept moaning and didn't know why I couldn't help but make those noises. Bubbles moaned louder too.

Suddenly Bubbles pulled away with a small gasp.

I stared at her. I felt that my face was red and so was hers. Bubbles climbed off of me and I sat up. "Um," I started unsurely. "How was I?"

Bubbles covered her red cheeks and nodded. "Good." She cleared her throat a little. "Me?"

"Good." I didn't even pause a little. She _was _good. I just wished I had hesitated a little before I said it. What if she thought I liked it too much?

Bubbles giggled a little, and it made me smile and feel very much relieved. I was beginning to think I had done a bad thing, but that bright laughter and pretty smile reassured me. She leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek.

I was certain. Everything was going to be just fine. And Bubbles and me-- we didn't need any boys. We had something way better.

The end.


End file.
